Force Powers
Force Powers are special abilities available to anyone who takes the Force Training Feat. They allow characters to do astonishing things such as play tricks with the minds of others, move heavy objects, see into the future, and even blast foes with terrible arcs of lightning. Learning Force Powers A character who takes the Force Training Feat automatically learns a number of Force Powers equal to 1 + their Wisdom modifier (Minimum of 1). A character can learn additional Force Powers by taking the Force Training Feat again or by increasing their Wisdom modifier. For example, Sen Udo-Mal is a 1st-level Jedi with a Wisdom score of 11 (+0 modifier). He takes the Force Training Feat at 1st level and immediately gains a Force Power. He chooses ''Battle Strike''. At 3rd level, he takes the Force Training Feat again, which allows him to learn a new Force Power; he chooses ''Mind Trick''. At 4th level, Sen Udo-Mal raises his Wisdom score from 11 to 12, thereby increasing his ability modifier from +0 to +1; at the time, he gains two additional Force Powers (One for each instance of the Force Training Feat), so he chooses ''Move Object'' and ''Surge''. Selecting Force Powers Choosing your Force Powers can be something of an art. If you choose poorly, you might be stuck with a Force Power that you can't use very well. When selecting Force Powers, remember the following: Like Feats, Force Powers cannot be changed once selected (Not without your GM's approval, anyway). Also, some Force Powers are inherently more difficult to trigger than others. For example, ''Force Stun'' requires a DC 20 (Or higher) Use the Force check to activate, which means that a low-level character attempting to use the power will fail more often than they succeed. Don't forget that you can select the same Force Power more than once if you want to be able to have extra uses of an easy-to-trigger power than a new power that is more difficult to activate. Using Force Powers When your character uses a Force Power, make a Use the Force check. The check result determines the Force Power's effect. Some Force Powers have all-or-nothing effects. Other Force Powers have multi-tiered effects, and your Use the Force check result determines the maximum effect you can achieve, although you can always choose a lesser effect. If your Use the Force check is too low to activate the Force Power's baseline effect, nothing happens and the action is wasted. Using a Force power removes it from your character's active "suite" of Force powers, regardless of whether the Use the Force check succeeds or fails. Your Force Power Suite Your character's Force Powers collectively form a suite. When your character uses a Force Power, it's like playing a card and putting it in the discard pile. The Power takes effect, and it's no longer available to the character... at least for a while. Regaining Force Powers You have different ways to regain spent Force Powers so that you can use them again: * When combat is over and you have a chance to rest for 1 minute, you regain all of your Force Powers. * If you roll a natural 20 on a Use the Force check to activate a Force Power, you regain all spent Force Powers at the end of your turn. * You can spend a Force Point as a Reaction and immediately regain one spent Force Power. * Some unique abilities (Such as the Force Focus Talent) allow you to regain spent Force Powers in other ways. Force Power Descriptors Some Force Powers are more strongly tied to one side of the Force than the other. These Force Powers carry either the [Light Side] descriptor or the [Dark Side] descriptor. Powers that target creatures' minds carry the [Mind-Affecting] descriptor. Dark Side Related Article: The Dark Side Using a Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor increases your Dark Side Score by 1. You cannot use a Force Point to modify your Use the Force check when activating a Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor. Dark Side Powers stem from powerful negative emotions, and include Dark Rage and Force Lightning. Light Side If you have a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher, you cannot use a Force Point to modify your Use the Force check when activating a Force Power with the [Light Side] descriptor. Light Side Powers are generally beneficial and include Sever Force and Vital Transfer. Mind-Affecting A Force Power with the [Mind-Affecting] descriptor has no effect on creatures that are mindless (That is, creatures with no Intelligence Score) or creatures that are immune to Mind-Affecting effects. Telekinetic A Force power with the [Telekinetic] descriptor uses telekinesis to accomplish its ends. Many telekinetic powers interact with the world physically in similar ways, and are covered as a group by some Force Talents. If a target of a [Telekinetic] Force Power has Cover, it gains a Cover bonus to its relevant Defense score or on it's opposed check to resist the Force Power. If the target of a [Telekinetic] Force power has Concealment, you take a penalty on your Use the Force check to activate the Force Power unless you have used the Sense Surroundings application of the Use the Force skill this turn. List of Force Powers The following Force Powers are available to any character who takes the Force Training Feat. Additional List of Force Powers The below Force Powers include all Force Powers present in all Star Wars Saga Edition Add-ons. Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The following Force Powers are available to any character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat. These Force Powers represent the variety of powers available to Jedi and other Force Traditions, Light and Dark. Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Clone Wars Campaign Guide Legacy Era Campaign Guide Jedi Academy Training Manual The following Force Powers are available to any character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat. These Force Powers represent the variety of powers available to Jedi and other Force Traditions, Light and Dark. Additional Lightsaber Forms Powers Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual The following Force Powers are part of a new group of abilities called Lightsaber Form Powers. These Form Powers are tagged with the [Lightsaber Form] descriptor. Each Form Power represents a single technique associated with one of the Jedi Lightsaber combat forms. Each Form Power uses some Force manipulation, and most also involve a Lightsaber attack; additionally, each power has a special added benefit that you gain as a result of having the appropriate Lightsaber Form Talent for that Form Power. You must be wielding an activated Lightsaber to use any Form Power with the [Lightsaber Form] descriptor. You cannot ''Rebuke'' a Lightsaber Form Power, with two exceptions: ''Draw Closer'' and ''Pushing Slash''. Lightsaber Form Powers are intended to help Jedi (And Sith) characters make use of special attacks associated with the various Lightsaber Forms well before they are able to access the Lightsaber Forms Talent Tree. They are also a good way for a character to say that he or she is a practitioner of a certain form without necessarily having spent a precious Talent on that form. Many famous Jedi are regarded as students of multiple forms, and with these Form Powers, your heroes can dabble in several different forms, even if they are only considered masters of a small few. Homebrew Force Powers The following Homebrew Force Powers includes all Force Powers created through community, and therefore unofficial, creators. Homebrew Lightsaber Forms Powers The following Homebrew Lightsaber Forms Powers includes all Lightsaber Forms Powers created through community, and therefore unofficial, creators.